


carpe diem

by jillyfae



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Not in any particular order, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: Lady Hanako of Jiyel had lived a quiet life, caught behind walls and words and expectations.Hana (soon-to-be-of-Hise) was going to have adventures, and she could hardly wait.
Relationships: Hamin/Jiyel Scholar, Jiyel Scholar (Seven Kingdoms) & Cordelia (Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the 2020 fictober prompt [[list here](https://fyeah7kpp.tumblr.com/post/629470651207598080/many-thanks-to-quilleth-for-help-with-the-image)]
> 
> Hana of Jiyel & Cordelia of Hise; basically I wanted to write about the gazebo, and the way the shadows of the pillars cross the space, moving slowly as the day goes on... but you got this instead. 😘

Hana likes spending time with the Hise delegates.

Not just Hamin, though she’s not sure the rest of them believe her when she says that.  


Not that they mind, cheerfully teasing each other about their butlers and maids and manners, trying to plot their next bit of mischief without her figuring out what they’re up to.

As if she’d try and stop them.  


They’re loud and joyful and they _do_ things, rather than just talking about them or analyzing them the way she’s used to.

Except for Cordelia, of course, who seems almost as far away from the rest of them as Hana herself feels, quiet and composed in a corner, her grip a bit too tight as she holds her tea.

Until the day she wanders by the gazebo and finds a whole crowd of them, and this time Cordelia’s laughing, and Hana is drawn irresistibly inside to find out why.

They seem to be daring each other to greater feats of... something or other. There’s mentions of a race, or racing through the rigging, and Hana blinks at the two arguing the loudest (Mika? Michael? She can’t remember his name) before sliding onto the open side of the bench Cordelia’s sitting on.

“What _are_ they talking about?” she whispers, and then repeats a little more firmly so Cordelia can hear her.

Cordelia smiles at her, bright and _blushing,_ and shakes her head. “They’re trying to decide who gets to ask me to design a new banner for under the flag on their ship ride home.”

Hana grins, and leans in to press her shoulder against Cordelia’s. “Ha! I told you that you were talented.”

Cordelia wrinkles her nose, which is as much as a full-body flail and an eyeroll from someone less composed. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.”

Cordelia just shakes her head again, but she’s still _smiling,_ and it’s the second prettiest thing Hana’s seen during the whole Summit. (The first is Hamin’s grin when he’s startled himself into being honest rather than showy, but she thinks Cordelia would forgive her for putting her betrothed first.)

“But obviously you’re going to design a banner for my engagement, not for any of them.” Hana stares at her, face still and overly serious, and Cordelia stares back, face calm and one lifted eyebrow, but Hana holds her gaze steady, _steady,_ and finally Cordelia cracks, and starts laughing again.  


Hana grins, and leans back to watch the way the Hise sailors _play,_ and enjoys the feeling the warmth of the sun on her shoulders, the way it shifts as the afternoon passes, until this side of the gazebo is entirely in shade, and Cordelia’s arm is still warm against her side.  



	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous prompt](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/142038170878)

“I do not believe in ghosts.” Hana sniffed, while very carefully keeping her gaze down at the ground, watching carefully to keep her stride steady.

And not look for weird lights in the windows.

Or encourage Hamin to be even more … _Hamin,_ than usual.

She could hear Hamin’s smile as he answered. “You said that already.”

“They are entirely illogical.”

“Said that too.”

She gave up and lifted her head to glare at him. “Why are you _grinning_ , Hamin of Hise?”

“Whyever shouldn’t I, Miss Hanako of Jiyel?” He had the nerve to wink at her. “We’re having an adventure, aren’t we?”

She couldn’t quite help smiling. Or blushing, judging by the warmth of her face. “I suppose we are.”

“And one where you hold my hand.” His fingers squeezed gently around hers. “Best adventure ever.”

“Do shush.” She squeezed back, and could not think of a single reason to let go.

Possibly ever.

“Never.”

She shook her head at him, and sighed as loudly as she could manage, just to watch the flash of his smile as he tilted his head towards her in something like a half a bow. “Well then, help me find a room slightly less ruinous than the rest of them while you chatter, at least?”

“Are you sure?” He leaned in close, his voice dropping to a whisper. “The Tower’s the only bit still standing. And is where they died. Most likely spot for ghosts, if there are any.”

“I hate you.” She stepped closer, close enough to almost feel the warmth of him standing beside her.

“No you don’t.” He tugged gently, and she slid even closer, lifting her chin to look him in the face.

“Maybe a little?” She attempted. She was terribly unconvincing, even to herself.

“Nope, not even a little.” She could feel his breath against her cheek now, they were so close. “You’re still holding my hand, you know.”

“You are terrible aggravating when you’re right.”

“Oh, say that last bit again.”

“No.” She slid her fingers free, stepped back to smooth down the front of her dress, trying to remember what she _ought_ to be doing, rather than what she was afraid she wanted.

“Spoilsport.” 

“It’s a good thing we’re already practically engaged, or getting left behind to spend the night perched uncomfortably on rocks and moss outside a haunted house with a _pirate_ would simply destroy my reputation.” _There. That sounded reasonable. Didn’t it?_

“What do you need a reputation for?” He tilted his head, still smiling, though there was a shadow in his eyes, that faintest hint of melancholy that occasionally hid behind his words, where she didn’t think anyone else had ever heard it.

“Keeping the ambassadors happy? We do want them to agree to our engagement, after all.” She realized she was standing right in front of him again, leaning in, prepared to poke him in the chest if he didn’t listen. _I am not letting them take you away from me, idiot._ “Plus the whole _peace accords_ we’re supposed to be helping along?”

“* _thbbbt_ *” He stuck his tongue out at her, but the shadow had vanished, eyes flashing above the loveliest smile she’d ever seen. 

“You make a very compelling argument, but I recognize that grin. You’re teasing.”

“Would I tease you?” He gasped, so outrageously innocent a question as to never be believed.

“Always.” She lifted her chin, and pretended she was tall enough to look down her nose at him.

He reached over and tweaked her nose. “Oh, you think you’ve figured me out that well, do you?”

She considered sticking her tongue out at him, as he had done to her. She didn’t. Quite. “Isn’t that part of what you like about me?”

“Maybe.” His voice dropped, his shoulder lifted in half a shrug.

“Oh, don’t be shy now, I wouldn’t know what to do with a shy pirate.”

“We couldn’t have that, could we?” Somehow she was holding his hand again, his thumb moving softly across the ridges of her knuckles. “Must make sure you always know what to do with me.”

“I never know what I’m doing with you.” She felt oddly breathless, for all she’d had more strenuous debates, was doing nothing but standing there, her voice barely a whisper as she felt the warmth of the sun against her shoulder.

“At least we’re lost together?”

“Best way to be.” Her eyes closed as the both leaned in, as she felt the warmth of his breath against his mouth, and she couldn’t think, didn’t need to think, never, ever again.

“Pardon,” a terribly familiar throat-clearing seemed to echo against the stones around them, and she jumped, and quite desperately did stare down at her toes again as she turned towards the voice, as she felt the heat rush up beneath her skin. “Shall we, my lady Hanako?”

“Of course, Jasper.” She started to step forward, and Hamin’s hand tightened around hers again. She tugged, and when he stepped forward she let go just long enough to slide her arm in his, keeping them close enough they had to walk in step or risk bumping hips and tangling her skirt against his boots. 

“Only a few more weeks,” she muttered under her breath.

She heard the barest sound of Hamin’s laughter, only just louder than his breath, and then he began to whistle at her side, something bright and jaunty and probably terribly inappropriate, judging by the way Jasper’s shoulders tightened in front of them.

“Do please stop teasing my butler, Hamin. He is a very helpful butler, and I do like him.”

“Ah well, since you asked so nicely.” Hamin started humming after he finished speaking, but it was something else this time, low and slow and sweet, and either polite enough to soothe Jasper’s nerves, or quiet enough he could pretend to ignore it.

No one else spoke until they were forced to part ways before Hamin’s rooms, under Jasper’s steady gaze, so all she got was another wink, and a waggle of fingers as he slipped out of her grasp and behind the solid wood of his door.

She sighed, and caught the slightest twitch of something that might have been amusement crossing Jasper’s face.

“Yes, Jasper?” Hana sighed again as they continued on towards her room. _I’m going to give myself the vapors at this rate, goodness._

“Only a few more weeks, my lady.” She blinked up at him in surprise, and he really did smile that time, an actual full normal person curve of lips, before he gently nudged her into her room and shut the door between them.

“Thank you, Jasper!” She shouted out through the door, imagining the wince that probably caused, and turned to head into her rooms proper, trying to remember the melody of Hamin’s song as she started to whistle to herself.

_Only a few more weeks. I can do that._


	3. ink-stained fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is, like many things in life and especially most of my fic for 7kpp, @leahazel's "[fault](https://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/190005524338)"

Hamin’s butler was clearly not as fastidious as Jasper. Or perhaps Hamin’s butler just couldn’t quite keep up with Hamin’s skill at disappearing? 

Hana wasn’t sure there were many people who could hold a candle to Jasper, in either his trade or his ability to discreetly _fuss,_ not that she’d ever tell Jasper the second part of that. But still. She was sure Jasper would have managed to stop Hamin from appearing at dinner with faint black stains dancing across his fingers. 

“And what have you been up to?” Hana slid into the seat behind him, unable to hold in a smile as Hamin leaned in to brush against her shoulder as she settled. To be fair, she didn’t try very hard. (Hamin was a terrible influence on the previous formality of her manners; it was one of the many things she adored about him.) 

Hamin shrugged, and his smile softened, his head ducking down as if he knew he was giving away more than he usually did in public. 

He might not ever be formal, but his usual slapdash manners were as much a mask as the strict behavior her tutors had trained her in.

Tonight seemed to be exceptional for both of them. 

“It’s a surprise,” he murmured. “I hope you’ll like it.”

“I always like your surprises, haven’t you figured that out yet?”

His smile widened until his whole face lit up with it, even warmer and brighter than the sharp grins he gave away with each shift in the wind. “You are always the brightest treasure in any room, my Glitter.”

Hana scoffed, but she could feel the heat of a blush trying to bloom across her cheeks. She wanted to thank him, wanted to argue that he was the bright one, wanted to dismiss the praise as too much, wanted to kiss the corner of that smile, and see if he’d blush too. Instead she made herself focus on her dinner.

But she tilted her leg just enough to press a knee against his thigh, for just a breath, and he laughed softly, and she knew he understood.

He almost always understood.

He also kept this particular surprise a secret, all the way until the last night of the Summit, when he finally gave her his present, folded paper settled on her pillow for her to find.

* * *

_I stole a poem for you, my treasure, because nothing I could say seemed to be enough. To the endless horizon that we’re going to chase together._

> _Early in the day it was whispered that we should sail in a boat,  
>  only thou and I, and never a soul in the world would know of this our  
>  pilgrimage to no country and to no end._
> 
> _In that shoreless ocean,  
>  at thy silently listening smile my songs would swell in melodies,  
>  free as waves, free from all bondage of words._
> 
> _Is the time not come yet?  
>  Are there works still to do?  
>  Lo, the evening has come down upon the shore  
>  and in the fading light the seabirds come flying to their nests._
> 
> _Who knows when the chains will be off,  
>  and the boat, like the last glimmer of sunset,  
>  vanish into the night?_


	4. pique

Lady Hanako was inclined to feel some sympathy for General Falon.   


She met him briefly before he departed for the Isle, leaving before the delegates themselves to prepare with the other Chaperones. He’d introduced himself, a stiff bow and a hint of a frown in his eyes, and she’d barely refrained from apologizing for her existence rather than introducing herself in turn. (But she wasn’t what any of them had planned for, and she knew exactly how little her people liked having their plans disrupted. She wasn’t thrilled by it either, after all.)  


As a Chaperone he was supposed to be unbiased, to assist all the delegates. In theory, at least. In practice he was, of course, expected to aid Jiyel to the best of his ability, and Hana didn’t envy him that balancing act.

Especially not considering who he had to work with: Duke Lyon, whose disdain for the proceedings could be seen from the far side of the Corvali deserts, Lady Avalie, who was sharp enough to cut the rest of them to ribbons without getting a drop of blood on the toes of her very nice shoes, and _herself,_ entirely unprepared and unexpected, with a title that was a bare courtesy, and very little of the usual expected training.

She hoped the other four delegates, who’d mostly avoided her on the voyage over as if afraid her own lack of preparation would somehow taint their own plans with her presumed incompetence, would refrain from causing any _other_ problems for the General and Jiyel.

That inclination toward sympathy died at the Welcome Feast, when the General managed to somehow look down his nose at her and avoid her eyes _at the same time_ and she realized he was already planning how to make the disastrous mistakes he expected of her _not_ reflect back on him. Not a glimmer of intent to help the last minute addition could be seen in his expression or his posture; he was perhaps even better at long-distance disdain than Lyon.   


He’d already decided that she wasn’t worth the effort.   


She barely refrained from stomping her foot and pouting, but she supposed that would just prove him right. She swept right past him, and greeted Princess Jaslen instead.

She was going to prove him _so wrong_ , he was going to regret his behavior for _years_.

Decades!

At least.


End file.
